The Blood Goblet
by Ramses the Great
Summary: Two mysterious students transfer to Hogwarts at the time of the Triwizard tournament. Who are these two is a question on the minds of all the people. Rated T for adult themes and swearing. Harry/Daphne Greengrass, Hermione/Viktor Krum, Percy J./ Zoe.N, Fleur.D/Alex. Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin of the Night:**

**Third POV:****  
**

**New York, August 2 2004:  
**

The night seemed peaceful except for the sounds of muffled screaming that was coming from an abandoned alley. One look inside the alley would leave any

passerby horrified. Four men were in the midst of groping and raping a terrified teenage girl while laughing drunkenly to themselves. One of them ripped off the girl's

shirt while another one took off her pants, leaving her in her white virginal bra and panties. The pretty brunette looked into the faces of her attackers with wide eyes

and tears flowing down her cheeks as if she can't believe that she was about to be raped. What neither the four rapists and the would-be rape victim noticed was the

shadowy figure in the shadows of the alley. Suddenly the figure disappeared while at the same time one of the rapists suddenly dropped to the ground dead. His

three friends and the girl looked at him in shock only for the girl to scream in her gag as they spotted three wicked red knives imbedded in the dead man's back and

one in the back of his skull. The remaining men quickly drew their pistols and began to turn around, looking for the attacker. A few seconds later one of the men

tripped and fell and began to scream as he was dragged into the shadows by chains wrapped around his ankles until his screams were cut short by the sickening

sounds of slashing. Immediately the two rapists began to fire blindly in the direction where their friend was taken and killed. After emptying their clips, they believed

they were safe from harm but their assumptions were proven as one of the two rapists dropped dead like the first rapist with a knife in his throat. The final rapist

began to look around in a terrified manner. After a minute of turning the man shouted angrily:" Where are you?!". The man was answered from behind with the

following statement:" Right behind you.". The man turned around quickly only to see his throat slit with a sword that had the same color and terrifying aura as the

knives. The man dropped to the ground dead and the attacker finally showed himself to the nearly naked girl who squeaked in fright upon the sight of the man.

The man was dressed in midnight black armor that seemed to look Greek style. The man was a breastplate and a mitpa (skirt) that were both midnight black and

trimmed blood red at the edges. He also wore a helmet which covered his entire face and a steel covering of his mouth. Also, he was wearing a cape of the same

color as the rest of the armor. He was wearing a belt that pockets around his waist. But the most terrifying aspect of his appearance was his blood red eyes that

covered both the white and the pupil. Those haunting eyes were the only thing visible thing in his face. The man knelt by the girl and with a gentle tone asked:" Are

you alright.". At the girl's confused nod he gave her clothes back to her. Then he told her to go home. As the girl went away the man looked at the Empire State

Building and thought that it was best not to keep his powerful, not to mention extremely short tempered, **_allies_** waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

** Alpha POV:**

For a person who had just mercilessly slaughtered four men, Alpha felt quite calm. After all, he was used to such things, seeing as he is a master assassin as well as

a brilliant war leader. In all of his two thousand years, Alpha has never lost a fight, battle or war. Also he never missed his prey seeing as this how the hunt goes: He

was the ultimate predator while his target was nothing but a helpless and cornered prey with no way of escaping. However, that did not mean that mean that Alpha was

invincible. All over his body, (except his face) you can see hundreds, if not thousands of scars etched in his skin. Although he can heal them to the point the scars will

look like they never existed, Alpha believes that the scars were signs of of a veteran and a warrior. So long as the scars were not crippling and did not hinder him in

his missions, he just closed the wound and left the rest. Alpha hurried across the lobby of the Empire State Building and went to the man on the reception desk. Alpha

leaned close and said in a low voice:" I would like to have the key to the 600th floor please.". The man froze and looked at Alpha before jumping and handing him the

key while stammering:" L-l-lord Alpha! Sir, p-p-please forgive me for not noticing you!". Alpha merely took the key and walking towards the elevator after giving the

man a tip which consisted of a bag ful of gold coins, each the size of a cookie. Any archaeologist of the Greek world would have immediately recognized the coins as

drachmas that the ancient greeks used, especially Athens. As Alpha entered the elevator and slid in the key, a button with the number 600 on it appeared. Alpha

pressed the button and waited as he listened to Neil Diamond. After 5 minutes of listening to that horrid music that the elevator kept playing, Alpha wondered whether

he should ask the gods to change the music before deciding against it. There seemed to be more important matters at hand. One would normally frown in confusion

at the word "gods". Well here is what Alpha would tell him/her:" The Greek/Roman gods exist and your whole beliefs on religion, mythology and science is a lie.

Period.". It was true. If it wasn't would Alpha still be alive? Hell would he even exist int the 1st place? Alpha quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts as the

elevator doors opened to reveal a sight that would take any body's breath away. The city of Olympus, home of the gods, stood there in all its beauty and glory.

However, Alpha spent no time to gawk at the sight; he had a meeting to attend. As Alpha walked towards the throne room of the gods, the inhabitants of Olympus

(nymphs, godlings and others) gave him a wide berth as they watched the master assassin with either fear, respect or both. Alpha paid no attention. _As if I care to _

_ what they think!_ he thought with grim amusement. As he neared the throne room of the gods, he began to hear snippets of arguments. _How typical of them. _he

thought angrily yet he kept himself cool and collected on the outside. Alpha entered the throne room of the gods to see them dissolved in chaos. Hera was berating

Zeus about his faithlessness while he merely looked aggravated. Poseidon was angrily arguing with an equally angry Athena about Athens. Apollo and Artemis were

both arguing about who was older and about Apollo's latest flirting with the Hunters. Ares and Hephaestus were both arguing about Aphrodite while said lover/wife

sat there looking amused. Demeter was nagging Hades about spending more time with her daughter Persephone and about eating more cereal. Only Hermes, Hestia

and Dionysus were silent, as Hermes was checking his mail, Dionysus was reading a wine magazine and Hestia was tending to the hearth while flashing Alpha a

warm smile which he bowed in return. Standing in the middle of the room looking thoroughly amused was his brother in all but blood, Omega. A few words about

Omega before you meet him. He was the exact opposite to Alpha in almost everything from their clothes, to their personalities, to their hobbies to their personalities

. However, they were both had so many similarities that they can pass of as brothers. While Alpha was wearing black armor with crimson red trimming, Omega was

wearing white armor with aqua blue trimming.

Walking towards his brother and standing beside him, Alpha asked:" How long was I late?". "Five minutes. What took you so long?", replied Omega.

-"A bunch of idiots decided that now was good time to rape a teen girl."

-"I presume that you weren't too friendly with them?"

-"..."

-"Hehe, just what I thought."

Eventually, Zeus noticed them and yelled:"SILENCE!". All at once, everyone fell silent and took their seats at once they noticed their newest arrival. Alpha closely

watched the gods. Some of them were to see them such as Hestia, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo and Hermes who all gave them warm smiles. Also Ares was flashing

both Omega and Alpha a bloodthirsty grin as he saw his fellow warriors and sparring partners. Others were respectful such as Artemis and Athena. The rest were

simply cautious or indifferent such as Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Aphrodite. "Now, why have you asked for and emergency meeting, Alpha?" asked

Zeus. "We have a problem.'', Alpha replied . Te gods sat straight before Athena asked while looking at the assassin:" What is the kind of the problem we are

facing?". However, it was Omega who grimly answered:" Giant problem.". All the gods froze while staring at the two assassins before creating an uproar:

- "We need to recruit more soldiers!" (Ares)

- "We need to make a plan."(Athena)

- "Screw that! We need to make more weapons!"(Hephaestus)

- " I can help with your problem."(?)

Everyone stared at the spot where the anonymous voice came from before a woman appeared. Said woman was obviously a goddess with black hair and what

appeared to be ceremonious robes. Alpha and Omega reacted first by bowing to the goddess. "Lady Hecate, it is an honor to see you again." Alpha greeted. The

goddess Hecate smiled while the Olympians looked offended. How can the two assassins bow to a _minor_ goddess and not to them? Hecate turned her attention back

to the Olympians and addressed them:"Gods of Olympus, I can be of great assistance to you in this war."

-" Oh yeah? Why should trust you?"(Ares)

Hecate merely smirked and replied:" You don't.".

The gods began to grumble about this before finally agreeing. _As if the_y _have a choice, _Alpha thought skeptically, _They need all the help they can get_ _if they wish _

_to survive the giants. _Hecate began to explain: "You all know about my son Myrriden Emrys or Merlin, am I correct?". At the gods' nod she continued :"Then you

know about the wizarding community that is now all over the world.". The gods again nodded before Alpha asked:" What does that have to do with the Giants?

Unless...". Here his voice darkened and turned icy, sending shivers down everybody's spines except Omega. _No, it cannot be. Please be anything but that._ Hecate

nodded solemnly before answering:"Yes, Gaea has discovered the blood goblet.". The silence was deafening before Alpha broke it when let loose a long line of

curses in ten different languages that would make a sailor blush.

* * *

**Hey guys! this is Ramses the Great. Sorry for not updating in a long time but I had my exams. Don't worry my new chapter is nearly done. I am **

**also planning to make an army under Alpha and Omega called the Brotherhood. Its made up 5000 troops that accepts boys and girls alike. The **

**only exception is that the girls should be in a relationship so we don't anger the Hunters. Basically the Brotherhood is the male version of the **

**Hunters except they are made of 8 regiments : Strategists ,Infantry, Hypapists(Swordsmen), Archers, Siege Warfare, Suppliers, Assassins, and **

**Cavalry. Each has 625 troops which are divided into 5 divisions of privates with a sergeant and two captains to help him/her. Each regiment has  
**

**a commander who answer to no one and nothing except Alpha and Omega who are the leaders of the army. Please review and give ideas of **

**Commanders which includes: name, age, date, purpose of joining the army, kind(no gods), single/committed, regiment, weapons, and **

**background. Please review!**


End file.
